Void 7.4
|previous=Void 7.3|next=Void 7.5}} is the fourth chapter of Void. Plot Upon waking up, Blake is greeted to the unsettling sight of John Pica, aka James Corvidae. Trying to ignore the birdman, Blake asks about the condition of his friends. Rose points at them lying unconscious on the floor, and explains they're all alright. Blake touches himself to discover a waxy substance filling his holes, apparently the workings of their allied Goblin Queen. Returning back to the topic of his friends, Rose accidently mentions Fell's death and a deal The Shepherd offered to trade Fell's soul for Laird Behaim release. Rose says she refused the deal and Blake agrees with her logic. Rose then reports on Conquest's actions to take back his city, mostly by letting his killer denizens loose in Toronto. Blake regrets his plans because it reminds him of all the collateral damage his family's schemes caused. While reminiscing about their family, they begin noticing discrepancies about their past relationships. Rose agrees the discrepancy is important, but they need to focus on the contest with Conquest first. She reports that Maggie is guarding Laird's location, while she has been summoning Others to distract the others. Growing tired of sitting around, Blake gets up to go out and meet with Maggie. Outside, the snowstorm had shutdown the city and caused a huge mess. As Blake, Rose, and her minions are traversing through the harsh streets of Toronto, Blake begins wondering if Rose knows more than she lets on. He remembers how oddly she originally acted back at Hillglades House, and wonders if she used to see him as her jailer or a sacrificial pawn. Though Blake also forces himself to remember that she sacrificed herself for him, therefore she does care about him to some degree. Rose breaks his train of thought by sending her minions to murder hobo-like Others. Blake is surprised to see the city streets curving around Conquest's tower. Rose argues that this implies Conquest is stronger than he looks, but Blake argues that this doesn't change anything. They eventually join up with Maggie again, who happens to be in the middle of a fight with some Wraiths. Rose's minions make quick work of them. Blake and Evan are upset Maggie took the Hyena blade without their permission. Maggie reports that something slipped past her and into the place holding Laird. They quickly head to his prison, only to find Laird with his implement and their summunded guard on the ground clutching her chest. Failing to set Pauz back on his master, a part of the contract forces the imp back into bound book form; Laird uses Chronomancy to escape. Blake sees this potentially as a good thing. Major Events *The monsters of Toranto come out from the shadows. *The sisterhood and the astrologer are set against each other. *Laird escapes. Trivia *While Blake and Rose were walking down memory lane, an eerie parallel could be made between how their memories went and how their future actions in story would proceed. *Presumably the gauntlet maggie has is an itemized goblin.